


this longing

by svnflowerz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, pjofemslashweek2020, rachel's cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowerz/pseuds/svnflowerz
Summary: the sun is setting, but neither girl notices. summer is ending and they are not watching the sunsets that remind them how little time they have left. it is just the two of them, drew sitting half on and half off rachel’s lap as she holds rachel’s hand in hers, rachel using her spare hand to play with drew’s bangs. they are hidden behind the curtain of the cave. no insect or animal or other steps into the cave, though neither girl notices. they are curled up on a pile of cushions and no one will find them until they want to be found.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Drew Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	this longing

the sun is setting, but neither girl notices. summer is ending and they are not watching the sunsets that remind them how little time they have left. it is just the two of them, drew sitting half on and half off rachel’s lap as she holds rachel’s hand in hers, rachel using her spare hand to play with drew’s bangs. they are hidden behind the curtain of the cave. no insect or animal or other steps into the cave, though neither girl notices. they are curled up on a pile of cushions and no one will find them until they want to be found. 

drew lifts rachel’s hand up to her eye and opens and closes rachel’s palm. eventually, she folds it close and keeps it there and she rubs each polish free - but not paint free - nail with her thumb. when she finishes she kisses each knuckle and lets rachel’s hand fall out of her grip. 

rachel brushes drew’s bangs to the side and presses on drew’s forehead to get drew to tilt her hair back. she looks into drew’s eyes and frowns. “what’s wrong?” rachel asks her, her voice is soft without a trace of urgency. 

“nothing,” drew tells her. drew smiles away rachel’s question and settles herself so her back is against rachel’s front. rachel wraps her arms around drew and rests her head on drew’s shoulder. there is music playing quietly from rachel’s phone, it’s muffled by the pillows its slipped away and been lost in. it’s something peppy and loud, something that doesn’t sound the same quiet. rachel and drew smile as they hear it and neither moves to find the phone to change the song. 

they stay like that, close and warm, as the song plays. as it drifts into another one drew sighs. rachel presses a kiss to the side of her face, “drew, really, what’s wrong?”

drew closes her eyes as rachel kisses her and stays in that moment for a little longer. when she opens her eyes she moves out of rachel’s arm’s and sits on a pillow across from rachel. rachel looks at her, completely focused. drew reaches for another pillow and hugs it close to her chest. she burrows her nose in the pillow and rachel waits patiently until drew finally lifts her head back up. “i don’t know hon,” drew says. “i’ve just been thinking about how there’s only six days before we leave.”

“oh,” rachel says. 

drew laughs quietly, but not lightly. “yeah,” she says. “and i don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again.”

“oh,” rachel says again. “of course we will.” 

drew lets go of her pillow, “well how do you know that? it’s not like you can-” at that, drew cuts herself off and buries her face back into the pillow. 

“see the future?” rachel asks her, a smile dancing on her face. she carefully extracts the pillow from drew’s arms and moves closer to drew. she takes drew’s hands in hers. “i can’t really see the future. but, i can tell you i’ve always had dreams of things - even before i became the oracle - that were vivid moments of the future.” drew turns away from rachel as she talks, as if she can’t meet rachel’s eyes if she’s going to have this conversation. 

“do you see us?” drew’s voice is barely above a whisper and is almost lost in the music still playing in the background. rachel squeezes drew’s hands and neither girl says anything. rachel can’t tell drew what she sees, and drew knows that even though rachel sees things of the future, she very rarely knows what it means until much closer to it’s time of occurrence. 

“it doesn’t matter if i see us,” rachel says finally. “i know we’ll see each other again because i want to. because i like you drew tanaka, for more than just a summer. even if you’re off starring in shows or taking classes next summer and we aren’t here together. we can facetime.”

at that, drew laughs. she lets herself look rachel in the eye and she squeezes rachel’s hands because of what she sees there. she moves back into rachel’s lap and they sit on the pillows together, the sun long down and the only light that is still on is the fairylights drew strung up for rachel at the beginning of summer. “you’ll be so far from me in september,” drew says, but her voice doesn’t hurt as much with rachel’s arms around her. 

“i told you, we’ll facetime. or iris message, but i think facetime is cheaper,” rachel tells her. before, it had been teasing, but now her voice is clear and serious. “drew, babe, i want to try this for as long as you do too.”

“okay,” drew says. she presses her head into rachel’s neck and breathes her in. 

“i’m here,” rachel says. 

“i know,” says drew, her words a little difficult to hear as they trap themselves on rachel’s skin. 

rachel shifts drew so her head moves to the side, “stop that, you know i’m ticklish.”

drew pokes at rachel’s sides and rachel slides a hand down drew’s leg and lands on her ankle. drew is just as ticklish as rachel and they both know it. drew sighs and kisses rachel’s collarbone, once, and then shifts away. “you have to come to my show then,” drew tells her. “i’ll text you the date. it’s sometime in november. you don’t have a choice.”

rachel smiles, “good.” 

the two girls lie entangled on the pillows for a little longer, but eventually drew brings up the pain they will both be feeling come morning and rachel sighs and they stand up and move to rachel’s bed. they are both so tired neither girl brings up changing from their clothes into pajamas. they fall asleep together, with their legs tangling and their arms around each other. rachel dreams only of drew’s face. in camp half blood, on stage at her school, on much larger stages in places drew claims she’ll perform in but still doesn’t believe she really will, as the most important face in galleries full of rachel’s art that she hasn’t yet made. in the morning, rachel won’t tell drew of any of them. 

if or when any of them come to pass, she will pull drew aside each time and whisper her her memory of a fragment of a dream and drew will kiss her hand and rachel will hold the rest to her chest as she watches and waits to see if they, too, will come true.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> i'm zoenightshadez on tumblr if u wanna talk abt the pjo girls <3 if you like my writing consider sending me a request, i love writing but i dont often no what to write so they help a lot :)


End file.
